Giving Life
by OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO
Summary: In commemoration of Mother's Day I decided to post this story up. They are basically small drabbles which focus on Starrk, my OC, and their new famiy. Proper summary will be given in the future! :D Please give it a try!
1. Conception

Happy Mother's Day everybody! In commemoration of this special day and that my ap exam is done I've decided to post these small excerpts up! :D They were written a long time ago and in no particular order, they were more like drabbles, but seeing as they usually involved Starrk, my OC, and well a family I thought it suited this day perfectly! ^^ I hope you all enjoy it and if so I'll do my best to post them all up! :D Reviews are warmly welcomed, as always ;P!

**

* * *

**

Day 1: Conception

**From the very beginning the child has a life, God has already determined its whole life.**

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" I coo softly as I extend my hand to softly touch his small nose. He giggles happily as I caress him. It is so amazing, to see what 9 months does, the struggle w_as_ worth all those agonizing days.

"Where's daddy? Huh? Where's daddy?" I ask as I tickle the infant softly. Its giggles of pure joy fill the small room turned nursery. His hands fold and open softly, the toddler learning what his small hands do. His beautiful small eyes wander over to me, taking me in.

_Do you really see me? Do you really understand me? Are you really here?_

I recline my head on his strikingly white crib and just smile down at the small child who looks up at me happily. "Go to sleep, sweetie," I coo as I reach up and start the soft lullaby overhead him to start spinning. The small stars and bears begin rotating overhead him causing his attention to divert from me to the small objects who turn with the melody.

A small creak sounds from the door and a tall figure appears. I look up at him and smile tenderly. "Hey honey. Welcome home," I greet as he lithely walks over to me and gives me a small tender peck before looking down at the crib.

"Is he still awake?" he asks as he tiredly looks down and softly tickles the toddler who is wide awake. The room once again is filled with small ringing giggles. "He is just filled with energy isn't he?" he asks as he continues to play with the curious infant who now wraps his small fingers around one of Starrk's fingers.

"He was waiting for daddy," I reply with a soft smile as I look up at his father. He turns to me and smiles towards me.

"Only him?" he asks disbelievingly.

"Well…" I reply in a shy tone as I stand up and pat him softly on his chest. "If you really must know…"

"You miss me an awful lot, don't you?"

"What I was going to say is that I was hoping you'd help me with dinner," I tease, gaining a satisfactory response.

His jaw almost drops as he tiredly smirks as he sees I am only kidding. I smile back at him as I lean my head on his chest and turn to Nell who is beginning to drift of to a much needed sleep.

"How are you feeling?" he asks considerably, remembering its merely been a day.

"Tired," I reply with a soft tired smile as he wraps his arms around me, both of us staring down at our child.

"I love you," he whispers as he kisses my head tenderly. I smile as I close my eyes and enjoy his small actions of affection.

I look up at him, his large gray clouds shining down beautifully. "I love you, too," I reply as I kiss him dotingly.

"Thank you for giving me this beautiful child," he acknowledges as we separate and look at each other rather tiredly, each exhausted from the events of our busy day.

"Thank you for staying," I reply as I bury my head in his chest as he hugs me tenderly.

_How many die before they even manage to grow? How many aren't given the chance of a life? How many people suffer from a broken family? Thank you for all those who stayed with the decision they made. Whether it be keeping their child or caring for their child despite the many problems that have arisen with your choices. May God bless all._

_Please pray this for all unborn children and those who are in danger. You may spiritually adopt a child and pray this prayer everyday for nine months in hopes for his or her salvation. Please help stop abortion and begin in this short but meaningful way._

_Jesus, Mary, and Joseph I love you very much. I beg you to save the life of the unborn baby that I have spiritually adopted who is in danger of abortion._


	2. Newly Made Parents

**Day 2: Newly Made Parents**

"Sweetie! You're home! That's great," I asked as I greeted him happily. "Could you-? Um, never mind but you see- well could you stay here and take care of Nell?" " I brushed the topic off as I noticed how tired he looked from a hectic day at work before getting my purse and was about to rush the exit.

"Wait? Hold on where are you going?" he asked as he softly got a hold of my hand. I smiled kindly at him, glad that he cared, but really, I was fine.

"Um, it's nothing really I just need some diapers," I replied as I searched for my keys in my purse.

"It's alright, I'll go," he responded with a sincere but obviously tired smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked, seeing at how tired he looked.

"Yeah," he replied as he walked out the house, not long before hearing his car 'beep' open.

I sighed happily at the caring father before heading towards the room with the crying child began to wail.

* * *

"I've been thinking of taking a break," Starrk announced as he took a bite out of his dinner. I looked up to him, wanting to know what would make him want to do that; after all, he had such a good case.

"But sweetie," I began as I understandingly placed my hand over his larger one, not wanting him to make a rash or unnecessary decision.

"I just feel that with the baby that, well that I'm not helping and I think it would be good for at least a couple of months."

"That's not necessary; really I'm doing just fine."

"Well, at least until we get used to all this extra work. Besides I could use the time to spend with my new family," he smiled encouragingly. I smiled back at him lovingly as I kissed him softly.

"Have I ever mentioned I love you?" I teased as I returned to my meal.

**I was reading this note I posted when I wrote it :P Says I was sleep so I guess that is why it's so short! Still…hope it was pleasant enough! ;P **


	3. Dance with Destiny

**Song listened to: Maroon 5: She will be loved. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Day 3: Dance with Destiny**

"May I have this dance?" a gentle voice asks as beautiful gray clouds meet her.

She smiles in response as she nods lightly before taking his hand.

Silence sweeps over the majestic moment as the two sway with the endless rhythm that surrounds them.

"You look beautiful," he admires with a sly smile as he continues to lead her.

Her lips curl back in a teasing smile, "Oh really?"

He smiles back at her, but this time tenderly. "Well…now that you mention it you have gained a few pounds," he acknowledges with a huge smirk on his face.

"Starrk!" she shouts back angrily as she hits him softly on his arm. Her cheeks are burning up, but he was a bit right. All those cravings had gotten the best of her and she did feel a bit wider than before, although Starrk had reassured her several times that she was not fat and he was merely teasing.

Cries begin to sound from the distance before Starrk could assure her that he is nearly teasing. "See what you've done," she sighs, but not long before bursting into giggles as she acknowledges it was _her_ and not him who had woken up their dormant child.

"Aw, you poor thing. Are you dying for the lack of attention?" she coos in a beautiful motherly voice that he has currently help but fall in love with its soothing sound.

Starrk walks over to the small cradle the child is being lifted up from. "Is daddy stealing all your attention?" she asks as she smirks at mesmerizing gray orbs. The cries begin to become stronger and louder despite his mother's caresses.

"Here, let me try," Starrk responds as he takes the crying child from his mother's arms and rocks him softly back and forth. "Is she being too rough with you?" he asks at the small child who begins to calm down.

"Why you," she whispers back at her teasing husband while she strongly glares at him.

Before long the cries cease and the two new parents begin to relax and enjoy the brief moments of silence. Despite her complaints Starrk had decided to take a break helping her with little Nell, and to much of her surprise he _was_ a lot of help.

"He looks a lot like his mother," Starrk whispers before smiling dotingly at his tired wife who is staring at her loving husband and child tenderly.

"He looks a lot like his father, too."

"Why do I love you so much?" he asks as he smiles lovingly at her. She blushes a bit at his comment, despite their time together his compliments would still embarrass her.

"I don't know," she replies shyly as she nears the two and reclines her head tiredly on his shoulder.

"Let's all go to sleep," he replies as he receives a complying nod. She begins walking sleepily to their bedroom, having no objection to his much needed suggestion before he added the last word, "fatty," he teases as he softly pats her bottom.

She turns around, ready to complain angrily at him, but instead she substitutes her anger with a laugh and smile. "Well you don't think that when we're-" her sentence, once again, gets cut off by soft cries.

Both parents sigh, but smile happily as they see that a child _is_ a lot of work. "What have we gotten into?" Starrk asks as he begins to rock the infant once more.

What _have _we gotten into?


	4. Natural Family Planning for Thought

**Day 4: Natural Family Planning for Thought**

"When are you coming to bed?" Starrk asked as he lifted his head to see if I'd be coming anytime soon.

"Now," I replied softly as I walked out of our bathroom and crawled into bed beside him.

"I've missed you," he announced as he embraced me tenderly, beginning to kiss me softly in my neck. I giggled as he continued to show me his small actions of love, already predicting what he really wanted, and maybe so did I.

"Starrk," I giggled as I separated myself and curled to a side, wanting to go to sleep instead.

"What?" he asked as he turned to my side and continued to trace the crook of my neck.

"Starrk, I mean it!" I responded more firmly as a small giggle escaped me.

"Why?" he sighed.

"Because, I'm in _those_ days," I replied, reminding him that I was in my fertile period.

"So?" he asked showing no sign of care.

"So, we can't you know," I replied as I turned around once more.

"Then why are you wearing such provocative pjs?" he asked as he traced my shoulder with his very cold finger, wanting to get my attention once more.

"Oh shut up," I replied as I tried to ignore him.

"Come on," he whispered as he brushed my hair away from the side of my face so he could see me better, well what he could in the dark night.

"Do you know what will happen if I get pregnant?" I asked as I turned around to look at him better, taking this subject very seriously. Of course, we had taken Natural Family Planning courses before we got married, and had decided to stick with it until we were better settled and if possible until I was a bit older. Sure, I wanted to have a child, _his_ child, but our age was the least of our problems. It would be a huge responsibility that I wasn't so sure I was ready to take, especially seeing as we were so far away, and especially without anybody else knowing. And then the pains? The check-ups? Everything was just so complicated and best if left alone for the mean time.

"Yes, and maybe its time that we stop not trying," he replied as he stared down at me, his mesmerizing gray orbs shining despite the few light that entered the room so late at night.

"Starrk? I'm not kidding around," I warned in a serious voice that meant business.

"Neither am I," he replied, strikingly serious.

"I want to have a child, _our_ child."

"Starrk?" I asked, scared about this decision we were about to make.

"Jen," he replied quietly.

Softly he inclined and kissed me on the lips, so tenderly, so, so taking me out of this world, stealing me away from all my thoughts and worries, letting me seep into the moment.

"I love you."

* * *

This chapter was dedicated to Natural Family Planning. It is a great program that is 99% effective and not at all physically or emotionally harmful. It is a proven fact that those who use NFP have such low divorce rates that it is surprising! Haha, my religion teacher is such a strong supporter of this that I guess it affected this chapter! Lol


	5. Doing It Wrong

**Day 5: Doing It Wrong**

"Starrk!" she shouted after him.

"What?" he asked innocently as he turned around towards her.

"What do you mean 'what'? You're just making him cry more!" she complained before taking little Nell from his arms and quickly cuddling him and rocking him back and forth so he could calm down.

"Why is daddy so lame at caring for you?" she asked sweetly before gently placing the calmed down child on the small crib that was situated in their living room.

"Why is it that mommy always complains?" he asked to no one, earning a big frown from his wife.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked before placing her hands on her hips. "Its not my fault that you can't do it right!"

He gave her a small frown that read _oh really_, but simply let the subject drop. He tiredly approached his wife and gently took her into a large embrace.

"Starrk! Not now" she replied back, still feeling a bit angry at what they had just disputed, but upon hearing his continuous persuasion she let him. Laughing softly at his caresses she sighed in defeat before giving back the embrace.

"Why is it that I love you so much?" she asked before tenderly caressing his face.

"You don't" he chuckled.

"Liar!" she laughed before holding him tightly. "I love you so much!" she laughed quietly as she listened to his heart beat.

"And I you," he smiled as he placed his chin on her head.

"We really have to stop fighting," he advised silently.

"We?" she asked.

"Yes, us," he repeated.

"I'm sorry, but its just so hard with Nell. He cries and cries day and night!" she complained silently into his chest.

"I know, but you do know I'm just doing my best to help around" he reminded her.

"I know, I know. Even, if sometimes you do it wrong" she acknowledged before giving him a small kiss on his lips.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course! But will you forgive me?"

"Hm.." he made it seem as he was deep in thought, considering whether or not to say yes.

"Starrk!" she laughed at his stalling.

"Oh alright, alright!" he laughed at her reaction. "But first you need to apologize.." he began as he dotingly kissed her neck.

"Aha! First help me with dinner and then we'll talk!" she laughed before pulling him towards the kitchen, with a small grunt behind her.


	6. Babysitter?

**Another Day~ Babysitter!**

"I thought you would be relieved since you've been complaining of how hard its been these past days!" he argued as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I don't want a stranger to be babysitting my children!" she continued as she followed him angrily. As gentle as she usually was she was more than determined in times like these and would not give up an argument so easily.

"Jenna?"

"Yes?" she asked, surprised by his sudden dejected sigh.

"Can we just stop? I'll tell her not to come, happy?" he asked tiredly as he sat down and took a sip of water.

She stared at him blankly before opening her mouth and then closing it. She frowned a bit, not being able to express her feelings, but in the end decided to let the matter drop. Would arguing make it any better? "I'm sorry," she finally concluded, taking a seat beside him.

He chuckled softly as he eyed her with curiosity. She frowned at his odd action, causing him to explain quickly. "I've just never seen you so angry before," he laughed again, soon her laughter joining in with his.

"Well of course I was angry! This is our children we're talking about!" she accused before smiling and looking down at her hands. "I'm sorry though, I overreacted," she admitted shyly.

As both of them enjoyed the sincerity and calm, like always a burst of cries came from the nursery. Both of let out a tired sigh before Starrk interrupted and chuckled a bit as he spoke up, "You asked for it."

She smiled warily at him before eyeing his hand gently on top of her folded ones. "Ah, but you have to help me too!" she reminded him with a coy smile before getting up, not waiting for the dejected sigh that soon followed.

"Not fair!" she heard him complain as she walked out of their kitchen and into their nursery.


End file.
